togainunochifandomcom-20200213-history
Nikkouren
's Ending]]Nikkouren or the Nikkou Group (日興連, short for "Nippon Fukkou Rengou"/"Japan Revival Union") is a political party that controls the west half of Japan. They fight with the CFC over control over Japan. Political Activity At the start of the series, the conflict between Nikkouren and the CFC is nearing a civil war. This war, in which the district of Toshima is to be used as a battleground, always begins near the end of every adaption of Togainu no Chi. In most routes in the game, Nikkouren wins this civil war and re-unites Japan. Keisuke's Good Ending states that the CFC nearly won the war until Nikkouren recieved aid from foreign countries that had recovered from the Third Division. Neither party is pure good or evil, but Nikkouren is portrayed more positively than the CFC. When Akira and whoever is with him escapes from Toshima, a Nikkouren military encampment generously take them in as refugees. Motomi secures false IDs for Akira, Rin, and himself to get into Nikkouren territory. When Akira has the opportunity, he chooses to make his new home in former Nikkouren side after the civil war, and turns down the opportunity to return to the CFC area even after his name is cleared. However, in Nano’s route epilogue, the new Japanese government (set up by Nikkouren) continues to hound Akira and Nano years after the end of the war. It is suggested the new government is still somewhat corrupt, and they possibly intend to cover up Japan’s atrocities in human experimentation. In Shiki’s route, there is a bad ending where Nikkouren crushes the CFC using a new form of Line made from Shiki’s blood, which paves way to Shiki’s eventual rise to power as a dictator. In the Game Nikkouren’s territory is not seen until the end of most routes. To get to the Nikkouren side, Akira and his companion escape through an underground tunnel. Nikkouren's territory is visually contrasted with both Toshima and the CFC territory using warmer colors and light. Repair Shop In Keisuke's Good Ending, Akira and Keisuke live in Nikkouren and work at a garage. It is a small-scale facility with a limited number of staff. The workshop itself is stuffed full of work benches and equipment, and Akira and Keisuke's work there involves processing metal. New Bl@ster In Rin’s Epilogue, Bl@ster has been revived after the war. Glimpses of the Nikkouren territory are seen when Akira watches one such match and reunites with Rin. These events take place in a more sketchy area of town than where Akira works, but even this area looks noticeably different than the CFC. Abandoned Warehouse In Shiki's Good Ending, Akira and the now catatonic Shiki move around the country to avoid Shiki's pursuers. They take up residence in a depopulated area of the former Nikkouren side, using an abandoned building. Their room inside has stripped walls and drawn curtains, and the only light is provided by a lamp. Akira chose to stay in this building not only for it's safety but also for the nearby walkway. It is autumn outside, and Akira enjoys taking Shiki out to view the beautiful red and orange leaves and other greenery. In the Anime Motomi, Akira, and Rin live in a city in Nikkouren in the final episode. Akira works in a garage (as he does in Keisuke's good ending in the game) and visits Rin who has been hospitalized. Shiki’s new form of Line is creeping into their peaceful town, so Akira returns to Toshima to fight him. Trivia * In the manga, both the CFC and Nikkouren are buying Line from Arbitro. * The underground fighting game of Bl@ster happens on both sides. Category:Factions & Organizations Category:Locations